A BAG OF CRAZY
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: Some crazy fan is on the loose capturing ZEXALs!
1. Kidnapped

It was dim lighted and Astral was a little concerned "Yuma why are we walking in a bad city?" but Yuma told him that they were looking for Shark when suddenly BAM. Yuma was knocked out; Astral stared at the person dragging away his friend "Stop! Don't harm him!" knowing full well that they could not hear him.

But it turns out they could hear him, was this person.. aware of the Astral beings existence? "Oopsie almost forgot about you tee-hee!" and it sounded like a girl but before Astral can react, BAM. Astral was out cold to like Yuma and they were stuffed in a sack.

"Off to get the rest!" said the mysterious voice that sounded like a man and a girl but didn't know what it was because it was mysterious. The-Boy-Man-Girl-Unknown walked off carrying the sack around like it was not a big deal.

The voice that kidnapped them saw Shark walking on the street "HEY I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?" the person asked and Shark groaned "Ugh I'm busy looking for my boyfriend!" and the person gasped "BOYFRIEND?! So it is true!" and Shark was about to respond when.. WHAM.. the person beat the shit out of Shark with an umbrella and stuffed him in the sack.

"Wow that was easier than I thought!" the mysterious person grabbed Shark's motorcycle and began driving off to the next dude. The sack was squirming and the person that kidnapped them kicked the bag to silence them.

~**Inside The Sack**~

"Yuma where are we?" Astral asked

"I don't know." Said Yuma and Shark was leaning against Yuma in the bag because it was cramped. "Who the hell just walks up and asks for an autograph and kidnaps us?!" and Yuma responded with "A lot of people do this to us.. you should be expected of it."

"Whatever! Why am I here?!" Shark yelled and Yuma silenced him with a hot kiss that fought for dominance as he slipped his tongue to hush Shark. "What the hell?!" and Yuma slumped against him making him uncomfortable "I was trying to help." Ryoga stared "That was not of help!" and tried to hide the pleasure he felt from that moment.

Astral sighed "Observation of kidnapping 1#: We are in a sack."

~**Outside The Sack**~

"Quiet in there!" The mysterious person that kidnapped them said as they kicked the bag and laughed, "Now I have to bag me a Kite!" and the kidnapper ran off out of the motorbike and to Kite's house, they smiled. Walked over to the door of Kite's tower and knocked. "Yeah what do you want.. NOT AGAIN REALLY?! ORBITAL!" but it was to late the mysterious kidnapper hit Kite with a bat and Orbital fell on top of Kite cause he was hit to. "well that was estay!" the kidnapper said and Kite opened one eye and said "Who the heck are you?" weakly and the kidnapper said "I'm Theresa BlackWaters!" and she knocked him out, she put him and Orbital in the sack.

"Ok who is next!" she smiled and ran off carrying the sack.

~**Back inside The Sack**~

"God where am I?" Kite asked and Shark laughed, "Nice of you to wake up and your elbow is in my side!" and Yuma gasped "Kite is that you?! Did you find out who kidnapped us?" and Kite growled, "Yeah some girl named Theresa, some stupid fan." And Theresa heard from outside the bag and kicked them. Orbital laughed, "It's just a sack I'll get us out!" and he transformed and ended up falling on all of them and Theresa laughed from outside. "This sack is steel proof and robot proof, this sack is strong no way you are getting out!"

"Observation of kidnapping 2#: A sack is steel proof, this human must be delusional." Astral added and Yuma kicked the sack only to have his foot hurt by the material. "This is impossible, this is crazy!"

~**Outside the sack**~

"Oh you have not seen crazy!" Theresa laughed and drove off scaring the friends in the sack.

"Coming for you next Barians!" Theresa giggled as she drove Shark's awesome ride.


	2. The Centipede

Theresa BlackWaters jumped out of the motorbike and had found the Barians and Vector stared at her "Who the heck are you?" and she smacked him with a pan, and Vector flinched "I'm going to kill that girl!" and he lunged for her when she moved away and laughed "Haha your to slow!" and knocked him out and put him in the sack, and Mizar and Dumon stared "What do you want human?" and she smiled "I want you guys to come with me.. so don't be difficult.. and just.." and she smacked them with the pan "get in the sack!" and stuffed Dumon and Mizar inside. "What the fuck was that." Said Mizar. "I don't know.." said Dumon. "I'll tell you what it was.. it was a crazy fangirl.. otaku.." added Kite.. and Mizar nearly punched Kite. "Shut up.. you are probably working with her!" and Kite laughed "The fuck you just say?!" and Yuma and Shark and Dumon sighed "will they ever get along?" and Dumon said "No.. not ever not even in bad times.."

"We got to get out of here.." Yuma was kind of scared.. could you die of lack of oxygen in a sack? Shark gasped "Oh hey there is a light.." but then the girl otaku crazy dropped in Alito and Girag. "So she got you too?" Mizar added. "Shut up Mizar." They said to him and it became a fist fight.

A long montage of capturing people later… the crazy otaku had captured everyone in heartland city that was a main character… "Ok now that I've all brought you here!" she reached in and grabbed Vector out and he said "What the hey, hey crazy?" and he thought he was nuts. "I need your help, you like chaos don't you?" Theresa Darkwaters asked and Vector nodded. "Good then you will help me combine them all together!"

"Combine.. what the are you talking about?" and the girl said "Duh! I'm going to make the human centipede!" and she smacked Vector with the pan "You better do it!" and he complied "Ugh fine.. at least I'm not in this.." and he knocked them all out of the sack.

"Where are we?" they all said.. and then the girl began putting them all on a machine that would splice them together.. and it began chopping and sewing their bodies together, and when it stopped… out came a creature with the head of Yuma and the body of Kite.. and ass of a goddess.. I mean.. Shark and Mizar was stapled to Kite's body and he was the second head with Yuma.. they were the only two that survived.. well.. Dumon was alive to.. but he was on the butt of Shark and Alito and Girag were there as stapled to Dumon.

"What did you do?!" yelled Vector as he tried to choke the girl and the girl laughed "Haha! Attack my beast!" she commanded the human centipede to do.. and it did.. it lunged at Vector and began eating his body and all the heads began to lunge at him as it ate him, and the girl smiled "Yay! My new pet!" and she began petting the human centipede.. when.. it suddenly began eating her hand.. "No stop.. I created you!" but it was to late..

And then all of their family busted in and tried to save them.. but it was to late.. they were the human centipede.. and Rio and Akari and Haruto cried out.. "I can't believe this.." and they began to sob.. when all of sudden the beast lunged at them. "No don't you remember who we are!" they shirked but it was to late.. it ate them..

Now the beast waits.. waiting for it's next victim.. remember.. never be like Theresa Blackwaters.. and kidnap the ZEXALs or.. the Zexal'opede will eat you.. also known as the human centipede… and a large gurgle echoed "..Hungry.."


End file.
